Chocolate Kisses
by Pieces Of Hope
Summary: Forced once again to attend to the shopping list of the Headmaster, Yuuki begins to daydream of something more while Zero, is trying to pick out a Teddy Bear? Valentine's Day OneShot!


_I honestly didn't think I'd finish this but my friends were seriously pushing me to…we call this little piece of writing "The Shoprite fanfiction" because I was in Shoprite when I got the BRILLANT idea, hehe._

_ZeKi forever people._

* * *

**Chocolate Kisses**

"I don't like going food shopping." Yuuki said dully as she hugged Zero's arm. Though he didn't really mind it on the inside, his expression on the outside was one of annoyance.

"Let go of me." He ordered in vain. She held on to him tighter despite his protest and expression.

"Why doesn't he send one of the teachers to do it for him…he's their boss isn't he?" The "he" she was referring to of course was her adoptive father and the headmaster of Kurosu Academy.

Yuuki looked down at her feet as she followed Zero to the line of shopping carts in the front of the store. She stayed close to his side as they entered the store as well. The change in temperatures was drastic and Yuuki finally decided it was time to let Zero's arm free from her grip. "I want candy." She said to him forcefully.

"I'm not your father, go buy whatever you want." Zero told her, walking past her and making his way to the first aisle in the store.

"I want YOU to buy me candy!" She whined. Why was she acting like a five year old today?

"Anyway," he continued as Yuki followed behind him, "It's St. Xocolatl's Day tomorrow…shouldn't you be buying chocolates for Kuran?" Zero hated the bitterness and jealousy that peeked through his voice. Why did he have to be such a nice guy as to try to put Yuuki with him?

Right…he liked to see her smile. Damn kindness to hell.

"I don't think I want to get anything for him this year…" She was hesitant, and sighed. "I'll buy you something instead." Her mood lifted slightly and she giggled as she stopped at the decorations and gifts set up for holiday.

Zero coughed in embarrassment. "I didn't ask for anything!" He said too quickly in a voice pitch that was too high to be natural.

"You're not supposed to ask for anything…" Yuuki countered a bit confused, clearly not catching the awkwardness in his voice. Her hands floated over the boxes of chocolates and teddy bears. She was clearly having a hard time choosing something.

"Stop that!" Zero told her, somewhat flustered. He pulled her away from the stand and dragged her along with him. "We have to finish this and I don't want you running around the store calling my name and trying to find me because I know you will." He huffed and let her go. He walked away and left her standing by the cart. He frowned at himself…sometimes he hated being a grownup.

Yuuki watched Zero closely. He was clearly stalling himself. She smirked, somehow knowing that Zero was upset with himself for saying those things to her before. She left the cart and pushed herself up against his side lightly.

"Stop being so somber." She made a quirky serious face as a joke. "I'm not mad at you." He refused to look in her direction. She sighed and held back a laugh. "Hmm…" was her only response to the refusal. She nudged herself lightly against him as she slowly turned around. She looked over her shoulder to see if he was looking at her NOW…still a no go…

So she took him by the element of surprise and smacked his butt.

"Yuuki!" He nearly growled at the uncalled for action. Yuuki burst into laughter. She held her mouth in a futile try to silence herself but her giggles continued to emerge.

"You finally looked at me Zero!" She said with an up-beat tone. She walked back to the cart and finally found that seriousness she was looking for earlier. "Now pick up the Chairman's yogurt…I want to get your gift before we leave!" She stuck out her tongue at him…the seriousness fading away in a flash.

Zero shook his head and sighed as he reached for the yogurt and placed it in the cart. "Let's go…" he said in a monotone. Yuuki nodded and pushed the cart along with Zero beside it.

"You have the list Yuuki…what's next?" Zero asked dully. He was dreading something…that was pretty obvious. Yuuki thought it was best to just over look it for now and ask him about it later. She grinned at him brightly.

"We need milk, eggs, potato chips, shrimp, cake mix, chocolate frosting…" she intended to go on but Zero was staring at her from the corner of his eyes…a means of telling her to _shut up I get it!_

"Yea, well…" She put the list back in her pocket and looked around the area they were in. She spotted the milk quickly and went over to fetch it. "There, one down…"

He nodded, not truly caring. "Fine, let's just hurry and finish this…" She nodded quickly and placed the milk in the cart. She took her place behind it and started pushing it again.

Zero walked along side her now rather then the cart and kept his eyes mainly downcast, or it seemed as so because his bangs covered his eyes. Yuuki took a quick glance his way then in front of her. He would tell her to stop when the next thing needed to be picked up so she let herself daydream for a moment…

"Yuuki." Zero called to her, his voice was hard but his tone was soft. He gently touched her shoulder, trying to break her out of her thoughts. She woke quickly and looked at him with a smile.

"You know what?" She asked, leaving the cart to pick out her favorite type of potato chip.

"No." Zero replied, shaking his head. He ran his hand through his hair and turned his head when she walked back, placing the 3 bags of chips I the cart.

"When we go shopping together I feel like a married couple!" She said brightly, not really thinking twice about her statement. It was meant to be innocent and cute but Zero could never look at something with a cute side to it.

"MARRIED?" He nearly shouted instead, taking it VERY seriously. And all the while his face turned a sweet, bright shade of red. Very un-Zero like, was Yuuki's first thought.

"Well, yes." She said calmly. "A young couple out to do chores! It's so cute!" She squealed in girly excitement for no reason. They weren't MARRIED that was for sure…

"But I'm not Kuran…aren't you married to him in your daydreams? Isn't it hard to picture me here?" Zero practically kicked himself for asking that. He should have been happy with her little daydream but he's always got to turn her away from him…why was he so stupid?

He thought he shouldn't have her…that's why!

_I am really stupid. _He thought.

"What's it matter anyway? You're both so…" Yuuki paused for a moment, trying to think of the perfect word. "Unattainable." She decided on. She sighed, hating that her mood was beginning to drop. It's always been at the back of her mind that the two people she wanted most were not for her…it was impossible.

Zero stared at her for a moment, hating the fact that his heart was screaming for joy within himself, though there was no way in hell he'd show it on the outside…there it was just a look of surprise rather then joy. She looked at him for a moment.

"What is it?" she asked, trying not to make it awkward…that was the last thing she wanted.

"Nothing," he said, quickly regaining his cool. He always prided himself on that.

"Oh," She stated, disappointment clearly shown through.

"It's just…" Zero said, walking ahead of her so she couldn't catch his face, "I'm not _impossible_. Let's go." He kept on walking into another aisle.

Yuuki was caught by surprise. "Oh!" She said with a happy tone, "I'm coming!!"

The rest of the trip went by like most outings. Yuuki stopping Zero for something that caught her eye, Zero complaining about her slowness, or something or other of that nature, and to Zero's happiness…the trip was finally over with.

As they pulled up to the cash registers Yuuki snapped her fingers in remembrance. "That's right! I've got to go get your chocolate!" She started off at a jog, "I'll be right back."

Zero nodded and when she was out of sight, he made his way towards the Xocolatl's Day gifts and looked around it quickly…he's been eyeing this certain thing since they arrived before…

And making sure Yuuki was nowhere near by; he picked up a black teddy bear holding a pink heart.

_It was cute._

"I love you…" he read off the heart. Yea…that would do it.

He quickly made his way back to the line and was relieved to see he was first and that Yuuki had yet to return. He handed the bear to the cashier and glared the poor guy down. "Run it through and stick it in bag!" He ordered with a low voice…any lower and he could have been growling.

"For your…your girlfriend?" The cashier had the balls to ask.

Zero thought for a second, "Yea…now do it!"

And the obedient cashier did as he was told…and the sweet little bear was hidden from his future's owners view…and Yuuki had returned with a smile on her face and his gift already wrapped in a yellow plastic bag, it was pretty obvious to tell what it was despite her efforts.

"Here," she said reaching inside, a grin on her face. "Want a kiss?"

_"Defiantly."_ Was Zero's answer as he reached for the red wrapped chocolate.

And…the very next day…on patrol…Yuuki decided to carry around her Xocolatl's gift…

…and Zero got kisses…lots and lots of kisses.

**A HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY TO ALL THE ZEKI FANS OUT THERE!**  



End file.
